¿Qué haría sin ti?
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cuando estoy junto a ti, todas mis penas y dolores desaparecen. Me encanta estar a tu lado y además amo cada expresión, cada gesto... ¿que haría sin ti? Tweek POV. Drabble


Título: ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Categorías: Romance.

Advertencias: ¡Puke Rainbow!

Capítulos: 1/1.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

Historia Número: Ochenta uno.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

_¿Qué haría sin ti?_

Tweek POV

Mis días junto con Craig han sido los mejores que haya vivido a mis quince años de vida. Estar junto a él me hace sentir completo, ya no me siento tan solo como antes. La indiferencia de mis padres ya no me duele desde que él está conmigo; siempre tratando de una manera u otra de hacerme sonreír, y yo lo amo por eso. Lo amo porque sé que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quisiera perderlo jamás.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos en la cafetería de mis padres, haciendo trabajos o tareas que nos encargan los profesores. Su mirada de concentración a la hora de hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas son los mejores momentos de mi vida; su forma de sostener el lápiz a la hora de contestar o su manera de agarrar el borrador y soltar un "mierda" cuando se equivoca, su ceño fruncido a la hora de teclear en la calculadora científica. Lo hacen el chico más especial del que pude haberme enamorado.

Los fines de semana la pasamos o bien su casa o en la mía. Nuestros padres ni se preocuparon de nuestra confesión de que somos homosexuales, lo cual me llevó una gran sorpresa pues siempre creí que Thomas Tucker, era un homofóbico que detestaría a su hijo si se llegase a enterar que tiene una relación con el chico más raro de South Park.

— ¿En qué piensas, Tweeks? —me pregunta Craig mientras me sostiene del mentón y se acerca a mi rostro, nuestros alientos se entrelazan y creo que podría morir en ese mismo instante.

No le respondo a su pregunta ya que mis labios se mueve sobre los suyos; muerde mi labio inferior y suelto un pequeño gemido, Craig aprovecha cuando abro mi boca para soltar aquellos gemidos que él dice lo vuelve loco e invade mi cavidad con su lengua, iniciando así una lucha entre nuestras lenguas.

Amo el sabor que posee Craig, como el ama el mío. El siendo un fumador y yo un adicto a la cafeína, nuestros sabores se mezclan y nace un sabor único y adictivo.

Nos separamos y un hilillo de saliva se hace visible al momento de separar nuestras bocas, Craig lleva su mano derecha a mi mejilla para acariciarla. Sus manos son tan suaves que me siento afortunado en cierta manera de ser de las pocas personas que conocen ese tacto tan suave.

—Te amo —pronuncia con su grave y sensual voz, con sólo escucharla me debilita.

Soy un chico con muchas debilidades, pero mi mayor debilidad es que algún día llegué a perder a Craig, temo a diario a que se harte de mí y me bote a la basura como a un papel viejo.

—Prométeme que jamás me dejarás, Craig… —susurro levemente, estoy a punto de llorar. Siempre que pienso en eso me dan unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

—Jamás te dejaría, Tweek. Eres mi Tweeks y te amo. Sería el hombre más estúpido si te dejará.

Al oír aquellas hermosas palabras, me abalanzo hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. El me corresponde al instante y eso me hace increíblemente feliz.

Nuestro amor jamás llevará una fecha de caducidad… yo le pertenezco y él me pertenece a mí… por siempre.

**The End**

* * *

Esta historia nació en mi mente hace quince minutos y ahora son las 11.51.

Yo AMO el Creek y AMO escribir sobre esta pareja, en este año pienso subir tanto Style, Bunny y todas las parejas de South Park que me sean posible (debo escribir un Kyman) recientemente me empezó a gustar la pareja y sí, hay muy buenos fics de esta peculiar pareja.

Esta historia va dedicada a dos seres muy importantes en mi vida:

Kitty-Nikki, porque a pesar de nuestras fallas y diferencias, me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

Zoren Zombrio, eres la maldita razón de que me quedé en la Lap Top hasta las 3 de la mañana (NO más desvelas) además de que cuando estemos frente a frente, lo primero que haré será llevarte a una heladería por un helado OREO**. ¡SOMOS OSOM!**

Nos leemos en mis multichapter, drabbles, oneshot.

_Shinigami Out._


End file.
